(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to automatic control systems, and more particular to a forward and lateral tracking system and a related method where a moving carrier follows a user at a constant distance behind as the user moves or turns.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Automatic carriers that can follow people to move around have already been developed. These automatic carriers usually employ a supersonic detector to detect distance so as to maintain a constant distance as the carriers follow the users. For these automatic carriers, the users usually can only move straight ahead. If the users turn left or right, the automatic carriers usually cannot respond in time and as such fail to follow up.